prettylittleliarsfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Breaking the Code
Breaking the Code (en español: Rompiendo el código) es el vigésimo primer episodio de la segunda temporada de Pretty Little Liars y el cuadragésimo tercer episodio en general de la serie. Se estrenó el 20 de febrero de 2012. Resumen NUEVA VÍCTIMA — Aria, Emily, Hanna y Spencer han sido el blanco de los juegos de "A" por un tiempo, lo que les a aislado de sus familias y amigos. Sin embargo, cuando una sorprendente nueva víctima de "A" se pone de manifiesto, las mentirosas se unen aún más al tener una persona mayor con ellas. Pero ¿cual es el motivo de "A" para acosar a alguien fuera del grupo de mejores amigas de Alison? Mientras tanto, las dificultades que atraviesa Spencer con su familia la dirigirá a los brazos de Wren. Una nueva oportunidad para Ezra podría alejarlo de Aria. Sinopsis thumb|leftEl episodio comienza con las mentirosas discutiendo sobre la recompensa que arreglaron con Jonah. Cuando Emily se pregunta cómo Spencer consiguió el dinero tan rápido, ella responde que es de un pariente que no quiso ser nombrado. Aria y Spencer planean encontrarse con Jonah a las 6 pm y pedir a Emily y Hanna que no se unan a ellos porque él podría tener sospechas si lo agolpan. Emily y Hanna quieren venir, pero finalmente acuerdan no ir. thumbJusto en ese momento, Mona se acerca y tira de Hanna a un lado para preguntarle sobre los planes que habían hecho para comprar un vestido para Mona llevar a una fiesta. Está claro que Hanna se olvidó de sus planes y trata de reprogramar para mañana. Al mismo tiempo, Mona recibe un texto de alguien, que al parecer es de "A". thumb|leftMás tarde, en la casa de Hanna, el Oficial Wilden aparece en la puerta trasera y quiere hacerle más preguntas a Hanna. Ashley le sopla a Wilden y le dice que venir a su casa es como esto es el acoso y por lo que decide verlos en la estación de policía más tarde. thumbEn la casa de los Hastings, Spencer acaba de decirle a Melissa que Jason es su medio hermano. Melissa está visiblemente enojada, y cuando Spencer intenta defender a su madre, Melissa la regaña por ello. Spencer también menciona que Alison lo sabía. Cuando Melissa pregunta si alguien más lo sabe, Spencer le dice que no. Melissa quiere mantenerlo así. Melissa decide irse para que no tenga que ver a sus padres cuando lleguen a casa. Antes de irse, le asegura a Spencer que van a superar esto. thumb|leftEmily intenta llamar a Maya, pero sólo llega a su correo de voz. Decepcionada, se sienta y ve a Paige, quien invita a Emily a recorrer la ciudad y recoger donaciones para el equipo de natación con ella. Emily declina inicialmente, pero cuando Paige empuja, mencionando cómo la temporada de natación ha terminado, y Emily finalmente está de acuerdo. thumbHanna está con Mona, que está tratando de decidir sobre un vestido. Mona obtiene otro texto de "A" y esta vez le cuenta a Hanna. Ella dice que ha estado sucediendo desde hace unos días y que los textos la han estado acusando de robar cosas. Hanna pregunta si alguno de los textos es sobre ella, a lo que Mona responde que hay más sobre la mamá de Hanna. Ella le muestra una sugerente foto de Ashley y el Oficial Wilden. Hanna se encuentra y dice que es obviamente photoshopped, a lo que Mona está de acuerdo. Cuando Hanna pregunta qué haría Mona con la película si el misterio texter empezara a amenazarla, Mona le responde que si puede vivir con Alison, puede sobrevivir a este mensaje anónimo. thumb|leftAria y Spencer se encuentran con Jonah en el parque. Le dan el dinero, y él les da una dirección. Insatisfecho con sólo una dirección, le piden más. Él dice que es todo lo que hay y que cuando le dio la dirección de Vivian, ella estaba feliz con ella. Con eso, Jonah se va. Aria y Spencer están a punto de ir a la dirección, pero luego ven a Garrett en su coche, observándolos. Así que deciden ir más tarde. thumbHanna sigue preocupada por la imagen que Mona le había mostrado. Por lo tanto, trata de hablar con Ashley diplomáticamente sobre lo que pasaría si alguien se entera. Ashley responde que podría perder a Hanna, porque si el padre de Hanna quería demandar por custodia completa, fácilmente lo conseguiría con esta información. thumb|leftMientras tanto, Aria conversa con Ezra por teléfono sobre su próxima entrevista. Antes de que puedan discutir más, Ella entra y Aria finge estar hablando con Emily y rápidamente termina la llamada. Ella le muestra que la letra "A" había enviado a Byron y le preguntaba a Aria si sabía quién la había enviado. Aria responde que no lo hace, poniéndose visiblemente nerviosa. Ella se pregunta si Ezra conoce a la persona que envió la carta a la que Aria rápidamente dice que no. Ella trae a colación la carta que ella recibió el año pasado sobre Meredith, indicando cómo fue firmado por "A" también. Antes de salir, le asegura a Aria que ella y Byron estarán estudiando el asunto. thumbEmily y Paige regresan a la escuela después de recoger las donaciones. Paige recibe una llamada de su madre y se refiere a Emily como "sólo un amigo". Cuando Emily se lo pregunta, admite que salió con sus padres. Ella agradece a Emily por darle el coraje para hacerlo. Paige también comenta que deseaba que saliera antes. Antes de que Emily pueda responder, recibe un "S.O.S". Antes de que ella se vaya, le dice a Paige que está muy feliz por ella. thumb|leftLas niñas se reúnen en el dormitorio de Spencer, donde Hanna le dice a las chicas que Ashley está durmiendo con el oficial Wilden para que se le caigan los cargos por robar. También les dice que Mona ha estado recibiendo textos de "A" al respecto. Cuando Emily le pregunta a Hanna cuánto le dijo a Mona, ella le contesta que no le dijo nada, pero se siente mal por mentirle. Cuando Hanna baja las escaleras para conseguir comida, Spencer le pide a Hanna que verifique si Garrett está todavía afuera, mientras él la seguía a su casa. thumbMientras que Hanna está en la planta baja, Aria le dice a Emily y Spencer que "A" envió a su padre una carta tratando de hacerla atrapar con Ezra y ahora su mamá está en la caza para averiguar quién es "A". Spencer pregunta por qué "A" enviaría una carta como esa si ella y Ezra ya no están juntos. Aria admite que en realidad todavía se ven. Emily acepta esto, pero Spencer está furioso con Aria por mentir. Aria se disculpa, entonces antes de que Spencer pueda responder, Hanna llama a las otras chicas. thumb|leftEn la planta baja, Hanna ha recibido un correo electrónico de Caleb. Es otra parte del video de Ian de la habitación de Alison. Sorprendentemente, en vez de que Alison entrara en la habitación como esperaban, Melissa invade furiosamente, preguntando "¿Dónde está?" Las chicas se sorprenden y Aria, Hanna y Emily inmediatamente quieren convertir a Melissa, pero Spencer se pone muy a la defensiva. Las chicas de mala gana deciden dejar a Spencer hablar con Melissa antes de que hagan algo. thumbEn la casa de Hanna, Mona le muestra a Hanna el informe del incidente cuando Hanna robó las gafas de sol. El informe fue puesto en el buzón de Mona por "A." "A" había amenazado a Mona para dar el reporte y la foto de Ashley y Wilden a Rosewood Observer o de lo contrario ella será acusada de hurto. thumb|leftSpencer ordena café a la camarera cuando Emily le pregunta si ella ha hablado con Melissa. Estresada, le roba una copa de licor de la bandeja dejada desatendida junto a ella. Justo entonces, Wren entra y empiezan a charlar. Spencer ve a Melissa afuera, a punto de entrar, pero luego Garrett se levanta. Rápidamente se vuelve y se mete en el coche de Garrett. Un confuso Spencer observa a Melissa y se pregunta en voz alta por qué Melissa se metería en un coche con Garrett cuando apenas lo conoce. Wren revela que los ha visto juntos en una cita médica antes. Entonces Spencer recibe un texto de Melissa que miente que su clase llegó tarde y que tienen que reprogramar. thumbHanna le dice a Mona sobre "A" y que la amenaza no es una broma. Cuando Mona pregunta por lo que "A" le ha hecho, Hanna no sabe por dónde empezar. Cuando Mona quiere saber qué hacer con el informe, Hanna no está segura, pero promete que pensará en algo a tiempo. Mona le pide que se apresure, mostrándole el texto que recibió de "A", que le da sólo hasta las 10 am al día siguiente para tomar una decisión. thumb|leftAshley limpia los libros escolares de Hanna y Mona del mostrador de la cocina y encuentra el informe del incidente con una nota post-it amenazante de "A". thumbMientras tanto, Aria, Hanna y Emily van a la dirección que les dio Jonah. Es la casa de una oficina de abogados abandonada. La puerta está cerrada, así que miran alrededor. Aria ve una pila de cartas en la ranura del correo y va a investigar. Ella saca una carta cuando de repente un espeluznante anciano grita de nuevo desde dentro. Una alarma se apaga. Aterrorizada, cae hacia atrás y le duele la pierna. Las otras chicas la ayudan a levantarse y huyen. thumb|leftEn la casa de Hanna, Aria cuida sus heridas, mientras que Hanna está investigando el bufete de abogados. Ella descubre que la firma cerró hace 3 meses. Ella quiere averiguar quién trabajó allí, con la esperanza de que los lleva a otra pista, pero Aria decide que se timaron. Hanna se siente frustrada y se da cuenta de que su madre o Mona está cayendo, y no le gusta ninguna posibilidad. thumbEmily está en Grille para conseguir comida para llevar cuando ve a una chica que se parece a Maya. Pero no es así. Decepcionada, Emily sale corriendo de Grille y casi choca con Paige. Paige advierte que Emily está visiblemente molesta, y trata de consolarla. Dice que Emily necesita a alguien con quien pueda contar y le da un abrazo. Paige trata de besar a Emily, pero Emily retrocede y se va. thumb|leftAl día siguiente, a las 10:15 am, Hanna, creyendo que Mona volvió a su mamá, va a decirle a Mona que ella no la culpa. Mona revela que fue a la joyería y devolvió el collar que robó. Los dueños de las tiendas llamaron a la policía y terminó con la mamá de Mona trabajando para que Mona recibiera servicio comunitario, sirviendo comida a los desamparados. Hanna le da las gracias y Mona le responde que no haría nada que pudiera herir a su mejor amiga ya su mamá. thumbSpencer despierta en la casa de Wren. Wren está de vuelta del trabajo y Spencer se da cuenta de que son las 10:30 y llega tarde a la escuela. Se disculpa por lo de anoche. Wren le dice a Spencer que es bienvenida a quedarse en cualquier momento. Spencer admite que tal vez tenga que aceptarlo como su familia ha estado últimamente. Se besan, pero esta vez Spencer termina y se agota. thumb|leftEn la escuela, Emily se sienta con Aria en la mesa del almuerzo. Hanna pasa por Mona y ve el mensaje espeluznante de "A" se deslizó en su almuerzo. Mona quiere salir de la escuela y no ser un objetivo sentado, pero Hanna la invita a sentarse con ella y Aria y Emily. Mona está de acuerdo. thumbEn la estación de policía, Ashley está enojada con Wilden, creyendo que es él quien envió a Hanna el informe policial. El agente Wilden está claramente sorprendido y le dice a Ashley que nunca le daría eso a Hanna porque podría perder su trabajo si ese informe salió. Ashley se pregunta en voz alta quién le entregará el papel a Hanna y por qué. thumb|leftMás tarde, Ezra se encuentra con Aria en su coche. Aria le pregunta por el viaje y dice que está contenta de que todo haya terminado. Ezra dice que el padre de Aria está claramente en ellos y que él no ha rechazado la oferta todavía. El trabajo es una oportunidad increíble y si lo rechaza, Byron sabrá por qué. Aria dice que van a resolver algo como siempre lo hacen. Ezra dice que ya no está tan seguro de eso. Ella le pregunta si él está renunciando a ellos. Él dice que no, pero han estado tratando de resolverlo durante mucho tiempo y tal vez deberían considerar la posibilidad de que no esté destinado a serlo. Aria está muy visiblemente molesta. Ezra se va, teniendo que ir a clase. Se descompone y llora en su coche. thumbDe vuelta a su casa, Aria se acurruca en su cama y sigue llorando. Ella le pregunta a Aria qué está mal y Aria le dice que se vaya. Ella dice que no lo hará hasta que Aria le diga por qué está molesta. Aria le revela que Ezra está saliendo y así Byron está recibiendo su deseo. Ella está confundida, pero Aria no cree que Ella no era parte del plan para sacar a Ezra de sus vidas. Con algunas palabras cortantes, ella se apaga. thumb|leftMás tarde, Aria y Ezra comen y hablan en el apartamento de Ezra. Aria se pregunta cuando se va porque parece que ya se ha ido. Él le asegura que no se irá de inmediato. Hay un golpe en la puerta. Ezra lo abre para encontrar a Ella. Al principio sorprendido, luego preparado para la lluvia, él la deja entrar. Indignada, Aria quiere saber si Ella planea traerla a casa con esposas o simplemente tirarla por el pelo. Ella dice que tampoco. Ella vino a escuchar. thumbMientras Spencer está sola en casa revisando el vídeo enviado por Caleb, escucha un ruido. Resultó ser Melissa. Spencer quiere saber dónde ha estado y Melissa dice que le dirá, pero no ahora porque sus padres estarán en casa pronto y ella no puede decir lo que tiene que decir delante de ellos. Melissa dice que es lo mismo que comenzó a contarle la noche del funeral de Ian. Ella se vuelve para irse. Spencer sigue a regañadientes, dejando su teléfono celular y su computadora portátil en el mostrador de la cocina. thumb|leftElla mira a Ezra y Aria sentados enfrente de ella en el sofá. Aria quiere saber qué están haciendo todos allí. Ella admite que no tolera su relación, pero tiene miedo de lo que sucederá si adopta la misma postura que Byron. Quiere entender la relación entre Aria y Ezra antes de que alguien tome decisiones precipitadas. Se interrumpen por el silbido de la caldera. thumbAshley regresa a casa y dice que su reunión de la junta se hizo tarde y dejó a Hanna algo de comida tailandesa en la cocina. Entonces Ashley ve la carta que Aria había recogido en la cama de Hanna. Ella le pregunta a Hanna lo que es y Hanna miente que llegó por correo por error. Ashley dice que es extraño porque está dirigida a FWL Law Firm, la que utilizó para su divorcio. Hanna pregunta por qué usaría un bufete de abogados tan lejos, y Ashley dice que Melissa Hastings lo internó allí ese verano. thumb|leftEmily es recibida en su puerta por el oficial Barry Maple. Dice que necesita hablar con ella sobre Maya St. Germain. thumbAl final, se ve una figura enguantada disparando una pistola a un alcance de tiro. Tienen un objetivo perfecto. Notas *I. Marlene King reveló a través de Twitter que Spencer estará "sustituyendo la cafeína por el alcohol" en este episodio, y cuando le preguntaron los fans si Spencer iba a estar intoxicado, dijo que sí. Título *'Breaking the Code', es el título de una obra de 1986 de Hugh Whitemore sobre el matemático británico Alan Turing, que fue un jugador clave en la ruptura del código de Enigma alemán en Bletchley Park durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial. La obra relaciona temáticamente las actividades criptográficas de Turing con sus intentos de lidiar con su homosexualidad. Reparto Reparto Principal *Troian Bellisario como Spencer Hastings *Ashley Benson como Hanna Marin *Lucy Hale como Aria Montgomery *Shay Mitchell como Emily Fields Reparto Recurrente *Julian Morris como Wren Kingston *Torrey DeVitto como Melissa Hastings *Bryce Johnson como Darren Wilden *Janel Parrish como Mona Vanderwaal *Ian Harding como Ezra Fitz *Holly Marie Combs como Ella Montgomery *Lindsey Shaw como Paige McCullers *Laura Leighton como Ashley Marin *Yani Gellman como Garrett Reynolds Co-Estrellas *Alex Weed como Jonah *Sherita M. Starks como Camarera Música Destacada *"The Boy With the Arab Strap" de Belle y Sebastian (Spencer se encuentra con Wren mientras espera a Melissa) *"Blue Glasses" por Smokey & Miho (Spencer se sirve un trago en el departamento de Wren) *"Whisper" por Perrin Lamb (Spencer se emborracha y Emily cree que ve a Maya) *"Can't Help Falling in Love With You (Live at Daytrotter)" por Ingrid Michaelson (Ezra considera tomar el trabajo en Louisiana) Localizaciones *Rosewood **Rosewood High School **Rosewood Police Department **Hanna's House **Spencer's House and the Barn **Aria's House **The Rosewood Observer **Apple Rose Grille Detrás de Escenas *Este episodio tuvo aproximadamente 2,54 millones de espectadores en Estados Unidos. Galería |-|Promocionales= 2x21-01-1.jpg 2x21-02-1.jpg 2x21-03-1.jpg 2x21-04-1.jpg 2x21-05-1.jpg 2x21-06-1.jpg 2x21-07-1.jpg 2x21-08-1.jpg 2x21-09-1.jpg 2x21-10-1.jpg BTS-2x21-01-1.jpg BTS-2x21-02-1.jpg BTS-2x21-03-1.jpg BTS-2x21-04-1.jpg Citas Referencias Navegación Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios de la Segunda Temporada Categoría:2B Categoría:Episodios de Pretty Little Liars